The invention relates to a bipode joint with a first joint part which defines a first longitudinal axis. Two arms extend from the first joint part at a right angle relative to the first longitudinal axis. The axes are positioned in a plane containing the first longitudinal axis. Rollers are supported on the arms. A second joint part has a second longitudinal axis and includes a central cavity to accommodate the first joint part. The second joint part has two opposed tracks which are open towards the cavity and extend parallel to the second longitudinal axis. The first joint part includes a first connecting means and the second joint part a second connecting means.
A bipode joint is illustrated, for example, in the book by F. Schmelz, H.-Ch. Graf von Seherr-Thoss and E. Aucktor "Gelenke und Gelenkwellen" (Joints and jointed shafts"), Konstruktionsbucher, Volume 36, published by Professor Dr.-Ing. G. Pahl, Springer-Verlag 1988, page 152, FIG. 4.35. In this embodiment, the rollers have a spherical surface whose diameter is centered on the arm axis. The tracks are cylindrical. The arms are associated with sliding blocks to provide support in the direction of the arm axis on the second joint part. The blocks outer face is spherical and, together with one arm, are inserted into bores in the end faces of the arms. The second joint part is open at its end face, thus permitting the first joint part, together with the arms, rollers and sliding blocks, to be slid into the second joint part from the end face of same. This design leads to a relatively large diameter with respect to the torque which it transmits.